User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
Welcome Hi, welcome to Islands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crystalbeastdeck09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SjorskingmaWikistad (Talk) 15:40, September 19, 2010 : Who is the admin here Sjors or pierlot? Marcus Villanova Walden 15:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : :::It was that one guy who told me all this informational stuff, Roi Soleil 15:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Oh. Okay I know Pierlot and sjors it i'll talk to them some other time. Marcus Villanova Walden 15:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I and sjors both are admins 16:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh cool! As you know I'll be doing alot of edits here. I thnk the process will go like this ::*Making Cities/States and pages ::*Companies ::**Chareter Pages ::*Political System :Am I right? Marcus Villanova 16:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. You also have to make town maps if you make a town 16:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I already created one, wait a sec. Marcus Villanova 16:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Which party are you going to join, Marcus? I suggest you join an existing one, since we already have 4 parties. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC)\ :Please consider joining Samoan Power (SP) and keep the Samoan culture alive and vibrant and the American influence out of our nation. So that we will, once again, have a true national identity again, the one which the American invaders stole centuries ago. Join in and let us decide the further party programme together. Roi Soleil 18:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :@ sjors and evryone else, No I will not join a party! Listen we cant do anything until we have a HISTORY!!! Our current is "Idependece happened magically! Horray!" And it sucks it doesn't have to be my history but I don't see anyone else wirting one so until then I won't be very active here! I could have probally already done over 400 edits but since we don't have a good history... Marcus Villanova 21:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Example of History Here, now this is an example of what a national history should look like. I looked around the web and found this page, made by our founder Pierlot. You see, now that's what I call a good history. Not that yours is bad, though, dont get me wrong,Roi Soleil 08:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : No I understand, I don't care much for my history! I just want a good history! ! Marcus Villanova 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) West Woods Shall we incorporate this 'hood in Westville? I removed it from West Rock. It is becoming too crowded there. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : kk. But keep West rock. I think i'll trade my govenorship with the reefs govenor. Can I do that? ! Marcus Villanova 20:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Better don't. :) I think you have more expansion possibilities in Maritima. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll still ask I like Reefs! Marcus Villanova 20:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't seem to be working.. (IRC) :S Bucu 15:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Huhhh It seems to be working for me...Marcus Villanova 15:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/ and then #wikia Bucu 15:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) See Hurbanova News Abroad Bucu 16:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Would you like to do that? You'll get 49% of the shares! x Bucu 13:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : taken! i'll write a monthly peice, don't worry it'll be fine! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC)